1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lemon squeezer and more particularly to a lemon slice squeezer which facilitates the extraction of juice from a lemon slice without the juice objectionably squirting from the lemon slice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lemons, or portions thereof, are frequently squeezed to enable the juice thereof to be applied to food such as fish or the like or squeezed so that the juice thereof may be placed in a glass of iced tea or the like. Frequently, during the squeezing operation, the lemon juice squirts onto the area surrounding the squeezing operation as well as the person squeezing the lemon. Further, the lemon juice frequently squirts on other persons close to the person actually squeezing the lemon.
Many types of lemon squeezers have been previously provided, but they are not easy to use, are not aesthetically pleasing, and do not completely eliminate the squirting problem.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved lemon slice squeezer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lemon slice squeezer which has an aesthetic appearance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lemon slice squeezer which facilitates the juice being extracted from the lemon slice without the juice being squirted from the squeezer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lemon slice squeezer which facilitates the squeezing of the lemon slice without the necessity of the person using the squeezer coming into contact with the lemon slice during the actual squeezing operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lemon slice squeezer which is convenient to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lemon slice squeezer which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.